


The Bet: What really happened?

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Derek Hale, Cheating, End game Sterek, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealous Derek, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Revenge Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Actual Story!Derek Hale is an entitled asshole jock who thinks he can have everything and anything he wants. His girlfriend Jennifer Blake, the pretty popular cheerleader who wants him to prove himself to her, created a bet with him. The bet: To take the virginity of Stiles Stilinski, the awkward clumsy virgin spaz. Will Derek go through with the bet or will he learn to love along the way? And what will happen when Stiles finds out?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029812) by [ultim8fangirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21). 



> Don't own, don't sue.
> 
> Hey guys! I can't believe the love I've received for the prompt fic I posted a little earlier. So here is the first chapter, it's sort of gonna be a bit slow at first since I have to build the characters first, but don't worry we'll get to the juicy parts soon.
> 
> As always, come play at my tumblr : ultimatefangirl22.tumblr.com
> 
> Not hyperlinked coz for some reason, I can't use the hyperlink. Also, kindly note that I typed this story on my phone since I don't have a laptop. So if you notice any mistakes, let me know.

"Sooo, first day of sophomore year buddy, feeling excited yet?" Stiles asked Scott as he clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder when he spotted Scott waiting for him by their lockers. Together they leaned on the lockers while they watch students bustling around them.

"Hey Stiles! Not really feeling anything different this year. But I will be trying out for lacrosse, and I will make it in the team this time!

" _Dude_ , we are part of the team, even those sitting on the bench, us, are part of the team." Stiles answered.

Scott sighed, "Doesn't feel like it though, we need to be first string this year!" he insisted

"We ran drills all through summer, I don't get why you don't feel a part of the team. I can still feel it all over my body, aching. Besides, you already got the girl, why are we still doing this?" Stiles asked as he gestured towards Allison who was making her way towards them.

Scott smiled at her dopily and opened his arms to hug her.

"Hey"

"Yeah, you already got the girl Scott" Allison said jokingly.

"So, where is our favorite strawberry blonde goddess?" Stiles asked Allison. 

Allison shrugged and went back to being annoyingly cutesy with Scott.

"Probably still taming Jackson" Stiles said out loud, which earned him a hard shove towards the locker he was currently leaning in.

"Shut it, Stilinski!" Jackson sneered.

"I resent that Stiles, are you saying I haven't tamed him yet?" Lydia asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Of course not, you are absolutely the master here, my queen, my goddess. I'm just saying it in case Jackson here haven't realized that he's being tamed."

Jackson sneered at Stiles and made a move to shove him again, but Lydia placed a hand on his chest and gave him a look, which made him back off and walk away grabbing Lydia with him.

"Totally tamed" Stiles snickered. 

Just then, the doors slammed open and in walked the 'royalty' of BHH. The golden twins, Erica and Isaac walked in with the ever stoic Boyd. Next that went in were the asshole basketball jocks, Aiden, Ethan and Theo.

Lastly, in walked the BHH royal couple Derek and Jennifer. Derek had his arm wrapped around Jennifer's shoulders while she was texting. He ignored everyone staring at them and just smirked knowing that everyone worships the ground he walks on.

Stiles stood there as watched the 'show' and frowned. When the royalties walked passed them, he turned to Scott and Allison.

"What a joke right? It's bad enough that they keep doing their 'entrance' every morning for the past few years. Now that their seniors, do they still have to do that? Fucking ridiculous!" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott snickered at his best friend. "But if they don't, then you don't get a chance to ogle Derek Hale in the mornings."

Stiles gaped at Scott, while Allison giggled.

"Hey! I admit that Derek Hale is the definition of a perfect male specimen and I appreciate that, who wouldn't? But that doesn't mean he's not an asshole dumb jock who cares about nothing but his popularity and getting laid." Stiles defended himself, waving his arms to drive his point home.

Scott chuckled, "Ok buddy, it's ok to have a crush on someone like Derek. It's also ok if you imagine him being your boyfriend too. I'm totally cool with that and will support you 100%"

Allison slapped Scott in the arm while smiling at Stiles.

Stiles looked at him shocked. "No! I do not have a crush on Derek! And I don't want him to be my boyfriend! What the hell Scotty?"

Just then, Theo passed them and overheard Stiles. He chuckled and stopped. "I knew you would be a fairy, Stiles. You totally have that twinky vibe" he said with a wink.

Stiles blushed and was rendered speechless, looking down on the floor. Scott straightened up and glared at Theo. Allison was also glaring at Theo.

"Is there a problem here Theo?" Scott asked menacingly. 

Theo held his hands up in surrender. "No problem for me at all" he said then walked away after throwing Stiles another heated look.

"Fucking Raeken, don't listen to him Stiles." Scott said, grabbing Stiles' shoulder.

Allison linked her arms with Stiles. "Yeah, don't mind him. Come on, classes are about to start." she said as she pulled both boys towards a classroom.

 

\-------

Derek had Jennifer pinned against a wall and was making out with her. Jennifer moaned but eventually pushed him away which left him frustrated.

"I don't get it, we've been together for all of highschool but we haven't had actual sex yet. Don't you want this?" Derek grunted, grabbing her hand to put on his half hard dick.

Jennifer tutted. "Oh, Derek of course I do. But you haven't proven that you're loyal to me yet, sweetie" she said.

Derek groaned. "What do I have to do? I really wanna fuck you Jen!"

Just then Jennifer saw Allison dragging Scott and his annoying friend, she smiled wickedly as she formulated a plan. But first, she needed to talk to Theo.

"Meet me after class, I know what you can do." she said before walking away.

Derek frowned and slammed his fist on the wall, feeling very frustrated.


	2. Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harris is a dick and is out to get Stiles, which resulted in him and Derek being partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, don't sue.
> 
> Some sterek interaction, finally! But when an asshole and a sarcastic little shit gets thrown in a situation together, you can expect sparks. 
> 
> REPOSTED. Since the part where Derek and Stiles first interacted wasn't posted. Dammit!

Stiles was running late. LATE.

He forgot something in his locker and had to go back to get it or else he would be scolded again by Harris, the dick, who is his in his first class for the day.

He ran towards the locker and slammed it shut when he heard the warning bell. Stiles decided to just run for it when he slammed into a wall after turning a corner.

"Oww shit fuck why is there a wall there?!" Stiles complained while rubbing his ass since he fell on the floor.

"Watch it spaz!" The wall answered.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek Hale in ahis leather clad glory, glaring down at him.

The final bell rang and he panicked, quickly trying to pick up his scattered stuff.

"A little help here, please?" Stiles asked desperately.

Derek just glared at him, "You're the one who ran into me, freak!" he scowled before walking away from him.

Stiles whined in frustration and raised a middle finger at the retreating back. 

"Thanks for nothing, asshole." he muttered, resigning himself to his fate that he'll get detention from Harris anyway, late or not.

 

\---

Harris smirked at him triumpanthly, "Well well, nice to have you join us Mr. Stilinski, starting the year with a 1 hour detention after classes. Sit down."

Stiles groaned and wisely kept his mouth shut. He caught Derek's gaze who was smirking at him smugly.

'Asshole', Stiles mouthed at him which earned him a wink from Derek.

Stiles stomped towards his seat and slumped down in anger.

Lydia looked at him with a raised eyebrow which he replied with a shrug.

\-----

Stiles is smart, like really smart, AP Classes smart. So for sophomore year, he and Lydia are currently taking almost all AP classes for Senior Level.

His favorite class used to be Chemistry, but then Mr. Harris decided he was out to get Stiles. What a dick, right?

No matter what Stiles does, Harris finds something to fault him with and give him detention.

Usually the solution they have for that is to have Lydia as his partner in everything Chemistry related work. Harris is scared of Lydia so he wouldn't dare criticize Stiles' work when he was working with Lydia.

Unfortunately, today Harris decided that he would choose the lab partners for the year. Which sucked big time since Stiles knows he wouldn't be partnered with Lydia and his life would be actual hell now.

"Ms.Martin you're partnered with... Mr.Lahey" Harris called out then sneered at Stiles who groaned out loud.

"Lastly, Mr.Stilinski you're with...Mr. Hale." he said smugly.

Stiles sat up straight, "Oh come on! I know you hate me but that's like me having no partner at all!" Stiles protested which earned him a glare from Derek. 

"Who exactly is the teacher here, Mr. Stilinski? Me. So quiet down and do your work." Harris snapped at him. "Now all of you switch seats and sit by your partner. That will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year."

Stiles looked at Derek and wondered why he wasn't getting up. Derek, sensing someone looking at him, raised his eyebrow at Stiles and glared at him as if saying 'Are you really expecting me to move towards you, peasant?' or at least that was Stiles' interpretation.

Stiles grumbled and grabbed his bag, angrily shuffling towards Derek's seat.

"For your information, I do my share of work just fine, so I don't get why you would think that I would just slack off in this class and let you do the work by yourself." Derek snapped at him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh really? Tell that to Greenberg, Fisher and any other poor unfortunate soul that had the misfortune to get partnered up with you. I know you'll slack off."

Derek growled at him. "You think you're all that just because you're a sophomore in a senior's AP classes?"

Stiles scoffed, "And you think everyone should worship the ground you walk in just because you're the MVP and captain of the basketball team."

 "Oh yeah? Well that's better than being a geeky spaz nobody like you." Derek snapped.

Stiles scoffed, "Nice comeback douchebag, did you hurt yourself trying to come up with that?"

Derek huffed and ignored him completely.

Stiles crossed his arms and slumped on the table angrily.

"Goddamn Harris"

 ----

When the bell rang, Stiles hightailed it out of the classroom to find Scott.

Then proceeded to slam into someone again, but this time he didn't fall because someone grabbed his arm.

"Woah there, Stiles. Where's the fire?" Theo asked him while pulling him upright again.

Stiles smiled at Theo, "Sorry bout that, thanks man" he said and clapped Theo on the shoulder before trying to walk away again.

Theo's grip tightened on Stiles before he let go. "Sure, be careful Stiles" he muttered while watching Stiles walk away.

\----

"I'm telling you Scotty, Derek Hale is the worst! How am I supposed to work with him for the entire year? Fucking Harris!" Stiles complained as he caught up to Scott in between classes.

"Harris is a dick. Anyway, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'd find some way to work things out with Derek." Scott replied.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Stiles frowned.

"Or, you know, you'd both end up killing each other" Scott said before waving goodbye as he entered his next classroom.

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, "That's probably more realistic." he muttered before going in his next class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I don't really know how AP classes work since we don't have that in the Philippines, so this is just my imagination on how it works and also an excuse to put Derek and Stiles in a class together.
> 
> Theo's a creep. Harris is a dick.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. I can't stand you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is being a bully and Stiles is his target. But Stiles isn't a meek person who'll just take the bullying, and he gives as good as he gets. For some reason, Derek just gets so annoyed by the freak.
> 
> Meanwhile Jennifer is planning something with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sterek interactions, and finally... the bet.

The next few days have been hell for Stiles. It was like ever since he and Derek became lab partners, he was suddenly in Derek's radar and being completely targeted for his bullying.

Derek made it his mission to shove Stiles in lockers, trip him, call him names and get him in trouble.

"Dude, why is Derek being such an asshole to you?" Scott asked confusedly.

"I don't know Scott, it's like asking why the sun shines or something. Derek being an asshole is a known occurrence you know." Stiles answered as he rubbed the arm that Derek 'bumped' into.

Scott glared at Derek's retreating back. "You want me to beat him up?" he asked seriously.

Stiles grinned at him, "Nah, don't want you to get in trouble buddy, besides, he's not worth getting detention over."

\---

"Derek why are you terrorizing that poor boy?" Erica asked during lunch time.

Derek turned to glance at the table where Stiles was making a fool of himself and his friends laughing at him.

"He's an overconfident freak, there's just something about him that irritates me." Derek said.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at that and smirked but wisely keeping her mouth shut.

"What do you care Erica? I mean, Derek's mean to everyone and you don't complain about it" Aiden asked snidely.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Stiles is just good people, is all i'm saying." she said.

"Ooh does Erica have a crush on the spaz?" Ethan joked.

Isaac glared at him, "It's true, Stiles helped me and Erica once." 

Derek's eyebrow rose at that, "With what?" he asked curiously.

Erica slammed her hand on the table, "none of your business asshole." she said before walking away from the table, Isaac following her.

\----

Ring.

Ah, chemistry class again.

Stiles sat very still. He made sure he was early, he had all his stuff for chemistry and did his homework. There is no way he was getting detention today. No way.

Harris was droning on about various chemical formulas. 

Sitting next to Derek makes him so uncomfortable since he has to watch for possible sabotage.

Stealing a side long glance at him, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief to see him bored out of his mind, which meant he wan't planning anything.

"Ok, now we are going to have partner work for today. Turn to page 45 for the instructions and i expect you to do it well. Begin" Harris told them.

"Go get the ingredients." Derek ordered him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you go get it?" he asked stubbornly.

Derek glared at him.

"God, fine, I'll get it"

Stiles stomped towards the cupboard to get the needed supplies and carefully carried it back to their table.

"Here, you go do the work and I'll answer the questions." Stiles said as he nudged the ingredients towards Derek.

"Uh how about no. You go do the work since you're so smart. Or are you not as smart as you claim to be?" Derek said sarcastically.

Stiles tried to not make a scene because Harris just walked passed them.

"Look asshole, I can't do this alone, I need to see the chemical reactions as it happens and you need to put the ingredients perfectly timed or else we don't get the right reactions. So just stop being a slacker for once and do your work! God knows why you even come to school when you don't try to learn at all." Stiles hissed at him angrily, while waving his arms around

Derek fumed at that and grabbed his wayward wrist very tightly. "Shut up. I don't need to learn chemistry for me to run our family business. No matter how smart you are, you'll never amount to anything. You know why? You have no money or connections, two things you need to get you places and open doors." he snapped at him.

Stiles wrenched his wrist out of Derek's grip. "You really think you'd be allowed to run your business as stupid as you are? And its 'neither money nor connections'. You can say that you don't need chemistry, but you sure as hell need basic English grammar. Which you completely fail at, by the way."

Bang.

Stiles jumped in surprise.

"You two are supposed to be starting by now. Stop your chit chatting and get to work." Harris snapped at them before walking away to check on others.

"Fine, you know what? I don't need you. I'll manage just fine. But don't you dare think you can copy my answers." Stiles said stubbornly.

Derek grabbed the beaker. "No way, I am not going to fail this experiment just because you don't want to share the answers."

Stiles wanted to scream in frustration but Harris was looking over at them.

"Fine, whatever" Stiles said grudgingly.

\--- 

Everything was going so well, Stiles working on the experiment and answering the questions while Derek pretended to work when Harris walks by and begrudgingly dictated the instructions.

Until Derek messed up by giving him the wrong chemical to mix since he was so busy texting.

The beaker exploded its contents on them.

"What the fuck!" 

"Fucking hell!"

Harris came and smirked at Stiles, who was covered in goo. "This is the perfect example of why you should all be careful in following instructions. F for you both and Detention after class."

Stiles nodded quietly, but on the inside he was fuming. This was all Derek's fault.

He looked over at the instruction and discovered what went wrong.

"You are such an asshole! You can't even read right! You gave me the wrong ingredient to use!" Stiles snapped at him.

"Me? You're the smart one, you should have known that was gonna happen! Now you caused me to fail!" Derek growled at him, wiping his leather jacket.

Stiles huffed angrily, he wants to kill Derek. He wants to kill him dead.

Ugh!

 -----

Meanwhile, Jennifer snuck in a janitor's closet with Theo already in there.

Theo smirked at her. 

"Look, you're not exactly my type." he said.

Jennifer rolled his eyes.

"I know exactly what your type is. Or rather, who." Jennifer snapped at him.

Theo narrowed his eyes dangerously at her but kept quiet.

"I have a proposition for you. Choose wisely and you'll get to have Stiles." Jennifer said.

"Keep talking."

"I want Derek to take his virginity and when he does, I'll let Derek finally fuck me."

Theo scoffed, "And how does that translate to me getting what I want?"

"You want Stiles, but you want a broken Stiles not the defiant smart mouthed one. Once Derek's done with him, you get a broken humiliated Stiles. I'm sure you'd get kicks out of putting him back together, molding him to how you want him to be."

Theo stared at her. She's right. He wants Stiles to be his completely. He wants to shape Stiles into someone he can control.

"Interesting. And what do you get out of it? Aren't you scared Derek will want Stiles and not you?" he asked, not really letting her know how much the thought of finally getting Stiles makes him really giddy.

Jennifer snorted, "Oh please, I've been blue balling him by denying actual sex. He's so desperate to fuck me that he'll do anything. And I want to know that he will do anything. He needs to prove his loyalty to me."

Theo raised an eyebrow at her. Well, it seems that they have something in common after all, which is the need to control someone as their own.

"Why Stiles?"

Jennifer shrugged. "He thinks he's all that because he's smart. I want to bring him down a peg or two. He needs to know that there is a social heirarchy in BH."

Theo scoffed. "You know in a year, that's not gonna matter right? You'll be in college and people wouldn't care about who you are, or used to be."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "That's what you think. So are you in or not?"

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Nothing, really. Well, not after Derek sleeps with him. So you gotta help Derek get to that point."

Theo crossed his arms. "I don't think I like the idea of Derek having him before I do."

Jennifer sighed, "And if that doesn't happen, Stiles would never be under your control"

 Theo thought it over then nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

Jennifer smirked.

\----

"My parents aren't home right now." Jennifer said.

Derek smirked and pounced on her, kissing her hungrily.

Jennifer pushed his shirt off as he squeezed her breasts.

"I want you so bad. Let me fuck you please" Derek groaned as Jennifer took his hard dick out and stroked him.

Jennifer stroked him faster while he took her dress off.

"You really want to?" Jennifer asked coyly. 

Derek nodded very fast.

Jennifer lightly pushed him off and she got off the bed.

Derek laid there watching her lustfully.

She took of her bra and panties before she straddled him, sitting on top of his hard dick, letting him feel how wet she was.

Derek groaned out loud and started grinding, hoping to get his dick in her.

Jennifer slammed her hand on his chest to stop him from moving. "You want to fuck me, babe?"

Derek was almost drooling by how much he was turned on. He was almost close to fucking her.

"You can fuck me anyway you want, but only if you do something for me."

"Anything. I'll do anything."

"anything?" Jennifer asked as she swiveled her hips causing his dick to jump in pleasure, he moaned loudly.

"Yes yes anything you want!" Derek said desperately 

"Take Stiles Stilinski's virginity then you ge to fuck me."

Derek paused. He heard right, right? 

"What? Are you serious right now?" he asked.

Jennifer climbed off him and put her hand on her hips. "Dead serious. You need to be his first or else deal's off."

Derek frowned at her. He was hearing what she was saying but it didn't make any sense.

"Why?"

"Because you said you'd do anything. Let's make it a bet, take his virginity and you get to fuck me. If you win you get to fuck me in my dripping wet pussy and my tight ass. If you lose, you get nothing."

Derek got so turned on by the thought of being allowed to fuck not only her pussy but also her ass that he didn't even think twice.

"Ok, you're on."

Jennifer smirked at him then proceeded to put her clothes back on.

"Wait why are you getting dressed?" Derek asked as he sat up, his dick still hard as rocks.

"The sooner you win the bet, the sooner you get your prize. Now shoo" she said before throwing him his clothes.

 


	4. Overconfident asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek puts on his usual moves on Stiles, which totally doesn't work. Maybe he does need Theo's help after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of the bet! Finally, am I right?

Derek knows his girlfriend is a bitch, but to withhold sex until he proves to her that he's loyal to her?

What a fucked up bitch.

But since he's also an asshole, the idea intrigued him. And it doesn't hurt that it was something to mess with that Stilinski brat.

For some reason that kid just gets his blood boiling, no matter what he does or doesn't do.

And asking Theo for help? No thanks, he's Derek fucking Hale. He can get anyone he wants. Jennifer not wanting to fuck him is just her power play, but he knows she's thirsty for his dick.

He spotted Stiles alone at his locker and decided to get it over with.

“ Hey cutie”

“….you talking to me?" Stiles asked him, confusedly.

“ I can't believe I just realized you have the most fuckable mouth. Want to have a little fun with me, babe?”

“ First of all, did you hit your head on something? Because seriously you gotta have that checked out. Second, does that really work on anyone? And lastly, I am not one of your groupies that will automatically fall on your dick just because you gave me a second of your time. Asshole.”

Cue Stiles slamming his locker and quickly walking away with Derek staring at him.

Okay, well direct approach didn't go over as well. As expected, since they hate each other's guts.

He needs to think of something else.

Meanwhile, Theo watched the failed interaction with a smirk.

\-----

Stiles walked towards Derek on their table in Chemistry class.

So far, Derek hasn't tried whatever it was he was attempting to do this morning.

He gave Derek a side eye. It was weird, what was that about this morning? It was so out of character and so bizarre that he thinks it was some glitch in the matrix. Or something.

"...expect you to work on your project together as it will be a third of your grade for the year." Harris' voice came through his muddled thoughts.

Stiles looked up. What. Ugh, now he really has to work with this asshole? 

Derek was trying to hide a smirk, well now he doesn't have to make up excuses to be near Stiles. 

"So when are we going to plan this shit?" Derek asked feeling giddy as he thought things would be smooth sailing for now.

Stiles frowned at him. "This shit? Oh you mean the project that is a third of our grade and requires us to work on it for the entire year? Wasn't really expecting a contribution from you." He said snarkily.

Derek glared at him. God he is so annoying! "This is a third of my grade too, and need I remind you, I am graduating this year. I can't afford any fuck ups, so I will be working on this with you to prevent that." Derek snapped at him.

Stiles scoffed, " Fine, we can brainstorm at my house after school today. I fully expect you to do your part of the work for this, now that you've so intensely declared that you will be working on this."

"Fine." Derek said, not really in the mood to go on with the bet for the moment.

Derek just really hates it when Stiles thinks that he just breezes through everything without putting in the work. He studies too, dammit. He's just not like Stiles who's a super nerd.

Anyway, this will be perfect opportunity for him. What better scenario can he ask for than late night studying in his room and fucking the cum out of that smart mouthed nerd boy.

He'll probably be finally fucking Jennifer by tomorrow.

Eh, no, he'll probably be running to her as soon as he's done with Stilinski.

\-----

"I'm telling you Scotty, I don't trust Hale to do his fair share of work! I'm doomed to do it all on my own. And besides, knowing Harris, he'll give me a hard enough time for this!" Stiles whined at his best friend during lunch time.

They were sitting at the end of the long table with the lacrosse players on the other end, and Lydia and Allison. 

Which means Theo is also there, who made sure that he was near Stiles.

He was listening in on his conversation with Scott, and can't help but smirk at the diss about Derek.

"Oh come on buddy, give him the  benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he's not that bad. Give him a chance, I think he'll surprise you." Scott answered.

Stiles scowled, "everything is always sunshines and rainbows with you isn't it? Besides, he's acting weird!" Stiles whispered at Scott.

"Weird how?" Scott asked. Stiles looked around to see if anybody was listening.

"Earlier, he... Um, called me cutie and commented on my... He told me he wanted to have fun with me and my fuckable mouth." Stiles whispered, blushing red.

Scott's eyes widened. 

"What? I didn't know he was into you!" Scott whispered madly.

Stiles nodded frantically and waved his arms. " I know right! It was so out of the blue!"

"Maybe he found out about your hate boner for him?" 

"I don't know! And know he's gonna be at my house so we can brainstorm for Harris' project."

Scott clapped his shoulder in support. " You want me to come with?" He asked.

Stiles heart swelled to hear that his best friend was willing to waste time with him just so he can make sure that he'll be fine in the presence of Derek the douchebag whom he may or may not want to either kill or kiss.

"Nah, thanks bro, but you have a date later with Allison remember?" Stiles said nodding his head towards where Allison and Lydia were chatting beside him.

"I can tell her something came up"

Stiles smiled at him "It's gonna be fine, I think? Besides if you don't hear from me by 12 point dad to his direction ok?"

Scott laughed.

Theo mulled this information over. So Hale was going to Stiles' house. Interesting.

\----

"Hale!" Theo called out to Derek who was about to enter the locker room.

"What d'you want Raeken?" Derek asked gruffly.

"I hear you're going to Stiles' house later" Theo said.

Derek raised his eyebrows before starting to walk away.

"Your pathetic attempt at seducing him this morning is gonna get you nowhere." Theo said.

Derek stopped, which made Theo smirk.

"You two have been at each other's throats since the start of the school year. Not to mention he hates you for being a typical popular jock. Did you really think you can get him the same way you get your groupies who worship the ground you walk in?" Theo said seriously.

Derek turned and glared at him. "I don't need your help, Raeken. I can get anyone I want, that includes Stilinski"

"Look, you may not want my help, but clearly you need it. We both want you to win this bet. So I'm helping you." Theo explained.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I don't get that, why do you want me to win this bet? Why does Jen want you to help me?"

"It's complicated, but it's because I want Stiles. But I want him compliant to me. Which will happen after you're done with him." Theo answered with a smirk.

Derek stared at him and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Tell me what you know."

\----

Derek pushed the doorbell and he can hear the sounds of feet trampling down the stairs before hearing a crash.

He snorted. What a klutz.

The door was opened by a winded Stiles.

"Hey, come on in."

Derek stepped in and handed him a large box of Reese's chocolates.

Stiles gaped at him.

Derek sighed, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. And I actually want us to at least get along while working on this project. Consider this as a peace offering."

Stiles stared at him, "Wow, who are you and what have you done to Derek Hale?" He said sarcastically.

Derek tamped down his annoyance and glared at him. "Don't make this weird, Stilinski."

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it, thinking better than to say whatever sarcastic comment he has.

Derek stole a glance at him, Stiles was dumbfounded to say the least.

Hiding a smirk, maybe Theo was right in something after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the pacing of the story is too fast. Thanks for reading!


	5. How to woo Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks that Theo's advice on how to woo Stiles aka the Reese's candy, is too slow. But the more he tries to charm Stiles on his own way, the more he realizes that he really has to commit on this charade more than he'd imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Sorry for the long update, you life got in the way and I just had no time to write this one. But here's the next chapter!
> 
> As always, don't own don't sue.

* * *

Derek was baffled, with a capital B. Why? 

Well, earlier Stiles and him were peacefully working on their project. They were even being civil towards each other and made progress on their brainstorming. Derek even caught Stiles staring at him in which Stiles blushed and stammered at being caught.

Derek suggested to have a break, and Stiles went to make popcorn which is the only available snack at his house. While Stiles was preparing the snacks, Derek decided to put on a movie with the excuse of resting their brains, so he can put on his moves.

Stiles agreed reluctantly. 

The movie was a scary one, the Shutter, an Asian movie which was creepy. Stiles hadn't watched it before so he was excited/scared.

The movie started without anything happening yet so Derek decided to slowly inch closer to Stiles, his arm was slung at the back of the couch Stiles was sitting in. 

Stiles didn't notice because he was to absorbed by the movie.

'Ok, it'll take a while, but for now it's popcorn time.' Derek thought as he kept his arm in place and left his other hand inside the bowl after eating some.

He was carefully watching Stiles' reaction, and when Stiles' was aimlessly aiming for the popcorn bowl between them, Derek steadied his hand in to make sure their hands will touch.

But when their hands DID touch, Stiles' jumped violently, causing the popcorn to spill a bit, because it was at the same time there was something scary happening on screen.

"F-fuck, Hale! Sorry, damn, this movie is creepy as hell!" Stiles explained while picking up the spilled pieces.

Derek sighed 'Fucking klutz' he thought before he plastered a smirk on his face. "It's fine, Stilinski." he said calmly before removing his hand off the poprcorn bowl.

Stiles grabbed the bowl and placed it on the table in front of them. "Better safe than sorry right?" he said, a little jittery before leaning back on his seat.

Derek moved closer, pretending he had to so he can reach the popcorn, his arm which was draped on the back of the couch slowly dropped over Stiles' shoulder. He watched for reaction but since Stiles was still staring at the screen with wide eyes, he didn't notice Derek.

Halfway towards the movie, Derek decided to watch Stiles since it was pretty clear that any sudden movements from him will cause Stiles to jump in fright. If he was a girl, he'd be hiding on his chest by now, or if he was more like the guys he hooked up, tgey'd be making out by now.

Upon inspection, he realized Stiles wasn't exactly bad looking. In fact, he was a little cute, in that nerdy clueless sort of way. And his lips, he wasn't kidding when he told Stiles he has a fuckable mouth. What he wouldn't give to be able to slide his dick in that mouth. And if Stiles would learn how to dress himself, he'd have more offers to get rid of the virginity that he was always moaninh about how he couldn't get rid of.

When the movie ended, Stiles turned to him brightly, "Fucking awesome man, damn! Those asians really knew how to make scary movies! Not like the american scary movies which are more gore and smut! And the ending man, I didn't expect that-"

Stiles stopped talking when Derek suddenly swiped his thumb across his cheek, caressing it softly.

Hook.

"Uh.."

Derek smiled at him, still not removing his hand on Stiles' cheek. "Sorry, you had a little something on there"

Line.

Stiles stared at him, blushing.

Derek smiled at him, inching closer, motioning for a kiss.

And sink...er?

Stiles wrenched away from Derek. "Wow, is that the time? I think it's time for you to go, man. We can work on this another day." Stiles said in one breath while standing up quickly to move away from Derek.

Derek stared at him in surprise. What the hell? 

But Stiles refused to look at him until Derek started to fix his things. Stiles went to the door and opened it for Derek who was still fixing his things.

"Look, sorry but my dad is coming home right now and I still have to make dinner." Stiles said, his annoyance with Derek very clear.

"Look, Stilinski-" Derek started to say when he got out of the door, but then the door closed on his face.

What.The.Fuck.

\----

Derek growled in annoyance as he slammed his car door and sped away from there to his home.

That was supposed to be a sure thing. Stiles clearly thinks he's hot, otherwise he wouldn't be staring at him like this. He was leaning in for a kiss, but Stiles moved away!

No one has ever moved away when he does that!

God dammit! He should've done this by now! He thought angrily before slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

\-----

Stiles slumped back on the couch. What the hell? Derek was leaning in to him for a kiss. That wasn't his imagination. Maybe it was a prank.

I mean come on, hot popular BHS King Derek Hale wanting to kiss him? A super awesome smart mouthed nerdy nobody like himself?

Yep, definitely a prank.

He decided to just forget about it and not tell Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write the first portion again, the one where they're working on their project, because I'm stupid and didn't save it. Ugh! This is what I get for updating my stories on my android phone. But what can I do, I don't have a personal laptop and it's not like I can write this on my work laptop. Haha.


	7. Updates

Not a chapter guys, sorry for the long wait! Hang in there, I'll be updating within the week! Promise!


End file.
